I was born to swim
by UltimateCockBlocker
Summary: Please read and review, I don't own anything except my OC Ella.


I stood on the raised platform as i gently shoved my hair into my blue swimming cap, I breathed In the smell of chlorine before I pulled my aqua blue goggles over my eyes. I dove into the water before anyone could stop me, the water welcomed me into its grasp as I glided through its clutches. Water was a part of me, it completed my very soul as I loved it to no end, I let myself sink further into the pool as I let my small muscles relax. I felt so happy.

I gracefully swam to surface, in which I continued to carefully swim above the water. My hands slipped through its watery substance as I continued to change my style of swimming. I flipped against the wall as I turned my direction and headed back to where my team stood, still listening to our coach. I quietly slipped out of the pool and took the goggles of my face. As I opened my icy blue eyes, I came face to face with my coach. "damn it" I mumbled, I slowly took of my cap and let my white hair pour down my back. I crouched down near the pool and gently grazed my hand across the surface, wishing I could just jump back into its hold.

my coach sighed as he looked at me, "how many time do i have to tell you Ella?" He asked, I just continued to look at the water emotionless. He sighed in exasperation, "you spent the _whole _lesson in the pool _again _Ella, if you weren't such a good swimmer, I would've cut you from the team" he explained. I looked at him before gently pulling my hand away from the water, I turned to face my coach, "I'm sorry Nii-San, I just..." I said quietly not knowing how to explain my love for water. He looked at me smirking, "you just what? Want to marry the water?" He teased, I smiled at him before giggling, "shut up" I replied half joking.

I looked around the pool side and my eyes caught sight of a figure in the water, "beautiful" I whispered, I continued to watch the figure swim gracefully, unaware of the stares I received from two individuals who seemed to hear me. I looked at them and was met with a pair of greens eyes, he smiled at me but I remained emotionless. I looked to the blonde beside him and was met with pink eyes, _pink? _I thought, I tilted my head in confusion as I wondered why he has _pink _eyes. Oh well I shrugged and walked off towards the changing room, unaware of the blue eyes that bore into my back.

**That was 5 years ago.**

I sat at the edge of the pool, my feet dangling in the waterless pit. I came here hoping to swim one last time before they tore this place down, I should've guessed there would be no water. "pfft" I sighed as I was about to stand up. "Haru-chan wait!" A voice sliced through the silence. I whipped my head around to see 4 people near the raised platforms.

I saw 2 of them start to strip, I guessed they said something but I wasn't paying attention. "Ok, let's go" I heard, I let my white hair hide my face before I spoke up, "there's no water" I said plainly looking at the figures half naked, "ah!" One of them jumped and hid behind a boy with pink eyes, wait _pink? _I looked at the person who hid behind him, _green eyes, _I thought, remembering them from my old swimming club, I slowly stood up and smoothed out my huge jumper and my black skinny jeans.

I walked towards the exit "tck" the burgundy haired guy said, "lame" he started to walk towards the exit near to where I was, just a few steps in front of me. "Did you come for this" he said holding a trophy, I missed whatever he said but I saw him try to drop the trophy, "no!" They said reaching for it, luckily I caught it before it hit the ground. I stared at the trophy before I strode towards their group, "here" I said blankly, handing them the trophy. "T-Thanks" the one with green eyes said, I nodded before turning around,"hey! I remember you!" The one with blonde hair said, i moved my head halfway so they could see my piercing blue eyes. "Yeah! You swam here didn't you?" The one with brown hair asked, I just nodded my head and began walking. "Hey! What's your name?" Blondie asked, I stopped for a second before replying,

"Ella"


End file.
